School of sex currently NOT beta'd still looking
by Crepuscule Angel
Summary: School of sex : Bella thinks her and Edward need some excitment and what better way then to attend Sex class's follow them on there journey as they see just how far they need each other and how much they enjoy the fun sides to sex - most characters used
1. Chapter 1 : Rule's and intro

Disclaimer : i don't own twilight just these sexy rules !

[AN - ok since my beta's are working on my other story's this hasn't been beta'd but i will have it done in the future]

school of sex - rules

chapter one

akon

right now

i wanna make love right nanana

i wanna make love right nanana

wish me never broke up nanana

wish me never broke up nanana

i wanna make up right nanana

i wanna make up right nanana

wish me never broke up nanana

we need to link up right nanana

The Agreement

New Comer's - Welcome

This is a ten week course , meetings are held on Saturday afternoon .

work for your to complete will be giving in rules for you to complete

each one of the couple should complete this task in the week .

at the end of the ten weeks we will discuss your commitment levels .

at the first meeting on Saturday you will be each given a questionaire to complete with twenty question about your partner in a sexual way .

The score will be two points for each answer you get correct.

at the end of the ten weeks we hope you all can get full score's.

we look for ward to seeing you this Saturday.

Happy Sexing

School Of Sex

The Rule's

Rule One : relax the mind body and soul

Rule Two : be playful

Rule Three : be your self

Rule Four : be kinky and use dirty talk

Rule five : be confident

Rule Six : tell your partner a fantasy and act it out

Rule Seven : be dominated

Rule Eight : use toys

Rule Nine : self pleasure with your partner near you but not touching you

Rule Ten : use two of the above and attempt a multiple orgasm session.

the reason these are the ten rules

Reason For One : some people are tense during sex without even realising they are.

Reason For Two : learn to have fun while being intimate.

Reason For Three : always be yourself it will help you relax your partner doesn't want you to be fake so don't be.

Reason For Four : every one likes a little kinky-ness the dirty talk is opinan in this task but it does help arousle.

Reason For Five : being confidant will help you learn self control of your body and let you reach new eliment's in your sex life, don't second guess yourself with this one Go for it!.

Reason For Six : many people connect more by sharing there secrets fantasy is one were you both get to explore each others minds and body's.

Reason For Seven : learn to show control and let your lover control you.

Reason For Eight : for both sex's toys are pleasurable so explore your body's with each other and some toy's.

Reason For Nine : to show your partner what you like.

Reason For Ten : end task to help you feel the connection of how far you've came in the last ten weeks.

A tip for you all , play music during sex act's it will help you relax try to use something a little different than your useual music taste to help you and your partner get into the act of things and remember have fun your lover is just as scared and new to this as you!.

[ ten reviews = chapter two up tonight ;) ]


	2. Chapter 2 : Class one

Disclaimer : i don't own twilight characters or the song's

[an ok again this hasn't been beta'd i will have it revised when i have a few more chapters up and my beta is free - lemony goodness - basicaly these classes are just going to be included giving information on the class its self , there will be a totally off eleven of these chapters then a total of ten chapters from bella's point of view and ten from edwards all lemons then there will be chapters added in between were needed in total theres about 40 chapters altogether - ]

class one here it is Jane is the teacher in this one there will only be a mention of her and Edward and Bella im thinking the others will take a back seat for this one

N-dubz

sexercise

yeah its d a p to the y

its time for some

ahh

its time for some exercise

i mean sexercise

i aint buying you flowers

i'm getting you in the showers

an sexercising you for hours

why use a bench press to work on my chest

when i can work my whole body out just by having sex

chapter two

school of sex - class one - introduction

Third person's point of view

Teaching you Things

the class was sitting in a circle in plastic chairs , ten couples all gathered round with Jane in the middle

ten couple was seated looking nervously around the room wishing for the embarrassment to just leave them

Jane was small in height and thin , she was middle aged and had been running the school of sex course for three years she met her own husband during a session , she also does single classes were single people go and talk about what they want from a sexual relationship .

Jane stared at the ten couples smiled as she stood tot he side and pointed to them asking them to itntroduce them selves.

a short boy with brown short hair cleared his throat before clamping his hand in with a black hair girl next to him she looked a little taller than the man sat next to her , and she wasn't as thin as him but she did look beautiful.

"my name is Brandon and this here is my girlfriend Lisa" he said smiling as she said her say "were here to learn new experices" she said before lowering her head

the couples when on much the same all in all there was the folowing at the class

a red haired Victoria who was accompling her non speaking fiancee James

a blushing Isabella who was with her bronze haired husband Edward

a muscliar emmett who was with his model wife Rosalie

An Indian couple Jacob and Paul both tanned with long dark hair

A uncomfatabel looking jasper who was with his wife who was very energetic Alice

a strawberry blonde Tanya with her lover Jessica

Then there was a very handsome Dr carisle with his wife Esme

A new married couple named Sam and his finacee leah

and last but not least a middle aged couple charlie and his wife Renne

after each couple introduced them self Jane took the floor again giving herself a quick introduction.

"ok" she smirked at them all while she noticed Isabella blushing and hiding in Edwards shoulder

" 'teaching you things' that is the main purpose of this course to teach you about each others body's and feeling" she explained tot he group.

jane also handed out forms for the couple to complete it was a chance to get sixty points each person answered thirty question they then swapped and there parnter's marked them they was told be truthful less this wouldn't work they then swapped back with there results

as they was completing the form jane handed out the rules ! to each couplewith a plan on there for them.

they got the folowing scores :

brondon -12

lisa -30

victoria -18

james -34

Isabella -46

edward -50

emmett -58

roslaie -50

jacob -42

paul -24

jasper -54

alcie -36

tanya -34

jessica-22

carisle -56

esme -58

sam -10

leah - 18

charlie -50

reene -42

some couple was a little annoyed with there parnter but all stayed calm they each read the rules and all agreed to try them out as they agreed for there next meeting to be on the folowing saturday .

home work was also gigin to each couple they was told to be them selfes as per this week but try using music as a relaxer , during sexual contacxt with each other they had to rate there feelings and desribe it.

they all said there goodbyes and most had a smile on there faces proberley thinking of rule one.

ok next chapters the questionaire with bella and edwards results

then chapter 4 - Bella homework [yes a lemon]

chapter 5 - Edwards homework

[Ten Reveiews chapter three will posted tomorrow]


	3. Chapter 3

chapter two

again this chapter had NOT been beta'd i will have the whole story revised when its all complete =]

[ok i decided when result's and such are giving then will only be given for Edward and Bella the others are just going to be names in this story]

school of sex - class one - the question and results [Bella and Edward]

The Saturdays

up

go go go

it time to make the move

and we both know

its time to step it up a notch

im ready to loose touch

baby boy

go go go

this is the crossing

at the main intersection

up is were we go from here

find the selection

this could take up anyway

i don't need protection

The Questionaire

Question 1 - Whats your lovers favorite postion ?

Question 2 - What part of your body does you partner love most ?

Question 3 - What's a fantasy of your lovers ?

Question 4 - is your partner confident in the bedroom ?

Question 5 - what does your lover enjoy most during oral ?

Question 6 - does you partner what to have adventures sex ?

Question 7 - would you allow your lover control over your body ?

Question 8 - does you partner prefer love making or ruff sex ?

Question 9 - when is your lover most horny ?

Question 10 - how many other sexual relationships has your partner had ?

Question 11 - if your lover could do role playing what or who would they be or do ?

Question 12- has your partner ever thought about a threesome ?

Question 13 - when did you last hug your lover ?

Question 14 - have you ever thought of cheating on your partner ?

Question 15 - do you enjoy your lover showing public displays of affection ?

Question 16 - do you enjoy just spending time with your partner non sexual time ?

Question 17 - does your lover leave there mark on you during love making ? [ie scratches bites]

Question 18 - are you protect of your partner ?

Question 19 - do you get jelous when others look at your lover ?

Question 20 - when did you first have sex with your partner ?

Question 21 - is your lover affectionate towards you ?

Question 22 - on a scale of 1 - 10 how much do you love your partner ?

Question 23 - when did you last make out with your lover ?

Question 24 - Does your parnter enjoy dirty talking ?

Question 25 - Does your lover own any naughty outfits ?

Question 26 - How many times a week does your parnter mastubate ?

Question 27 - On a scale of one to ten how much does your parnter love oral sex ?

Question 28 - Does your lover own any sex toys ?

Question 29 - Has your partner ever faked an orgasm

Question 30 - Does your lover want to have sex in public ?

Answer 's

bella on Edward

Edwards correct answer

Question 1 - top

bottom

Question 2 - neck

neck

Question 3 - sex on top of the volvo or inside of it

sex in the volvo

Question 4 - yes

no

Question 5 - tongues with the ring

her tiny hands

Question 6 - yes

yes

Question 7 - yes

yes

Question 8 - love slow sex

making love

Question 9 - in the morning when he wakes up

when i see her she makes me want her in ways i didn't think id ever want anybody

Question 10 - none

none

Question 11 - naughty nurse

naughty nurse or naughty school girl

Question 12 - yes

yes

Question 13 - in bed last night we cuddled

last night in bed

Question 14 - never

one hundred percent never

Question 15 - yes

yes

Question 16 - yes

i love just holding her

Question 17 - yes

off course i love it

Question 18 - yes

yes

Question 19 - he has before

i have been in the past

Question 20 - his birthday july 14th we stayed at a hotel

my birthday we stayed in a posh hotel

Question 21 - yes

yes

Question 22 - ten

ten

Question 23 - this morning

this morning

Question 24 - yes

yes

Question 25 - no

no

Question 26 - no

no

Question 27 - seven

about twenty

Question 28 - nine

about seven

Question 29 - no

no

Question 30 - yes

yes

totall correct - 23 = 46 points

Edward on bella

bella's real chose

Question 1 - top

bottom

Question 2 - chest

chest

Question 3 - to learn how to pole dance for Edward

pole dancing class's

Question 4 - no

no

Question 5 - rubbing her clit

his thumb rubbing on my clit

Question 6 - yes

yes

Question 7 - yes

yes

Question 8 - making love

making love

Question 9 - night time before bed or after she gets in from a ruff dat

when i see him he just makes me so hot and like i need him

Question 10 - none

none

Question 11 - a vampire

dressed as a vampire where he stalks me and suduces me

Question 12 - no

no

Question 13 - last nigh in bed

last night in bed we cuddled

Question 14 - never

never in a million years

Question 15 - yes

i love the way he holds my hand or will kiss me and no be imbarressed by people looking at us it makes me feel special

Question 16 - i love holding her so yes

yes i love being with him when we cuddle up on the chair together

Question 17 - yes

i have gotten carried away

Question 18 - yes

yes

Question 19 - yes she can be i find it sexy though

i can be i get upset and let my anger get the best of me

Question 20 - my birthday we stayed in a posh hotel

his birthday july 14th we stayed at a hotel

Question 21 - yes

yes

Question 22 - ten

ten

Question 23 - this morning

this morning

Question 24 - yes

yes

Question 25 - no

no

Question 26 - no

yes

Question 27 - fifteen

about four

Question 28 - nine

eight

Question 29 - no

no

Question 30 - yes

yes

totall correct - 25 = 50 points

[AN - OK SO HERES A DEAL FOR YOU ALL]

if i get the following i will double up on the chapters yep five chapters in two days - for ...

today - sunday

chapter 3 -10 reviews - this one

if i get ten reviews before i log off [ then chapter 4 will be uplaoded]

chapter 4 - 15 reviews -bellas lemons

monday

if the fifteen reviews are up then ill upload

Then ill add chapter 5 - edwards lemon - for ten review ill upload chapter 6 -class 2 and if i get ten or more reviews bellas second lemon chapter 7 will be added.

so get reviewing and see how many chapter will be added in two days

Thats

chapter 4 - bellas lemon

chapter 5 - edwards lemons

chapter 6 - class two

and chapter 7- bellas second lemon

all before tuesday night ;).


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : i don't own twilight characters or the song waves of both of us

[an- lemony goodness - Bella's point of view all reviewers will receive a preview of Edwards Version what's going to be written tomorrow ... i think ...]

chapter four

school of sex - homework one - relax

Bella's Point Of View

charlotte sometimes

waves of both of us

And the moon and the stars

And the look in your eyes

Better find it's way, into me

And your skin

On my skin

The bones that we're in

Better slide your way into me

both of us

"Edward" i graoned as i herd the music come through the sterio we had picked tonight to be my night.

it was something edward wanted to try he wanted to go to sex school !

yes i had said sex school and there idea was we both have sex during a music of our choice tonight was my turn and i chose something i found sexy yet also classy.

tonight was lesson one for me it was a ten week course each week we was giving a rule and we both had to complete it for the folowing week sort of like homework .

tonight we had to be ourself in the bedroom i allowed Edward to take me to bed we had a really nice night we was cuddeling on the couch when he started nibbling on my neck causing me to groan out loud .

when i whispered i wanted to do my home work he chuckled into my neck causing me to moan out at the feeling of his breathe tickling me it was so sexy.

i was lied in the middle of our silk wrapped bed naked with my beautifl husband above me staring at my body

even though we had sex before i was still a little embarrased about my small breast but edwards looked down at me smiling.

i loved his smile

he moved his head lower and took one of my breast into his mouth i could feel his tongues swiftly move around my nipple while i felt his hand move down my stomach to were my legs met i opened my legs allowing him entrance as i listen to the first verse of the song smiling as i felt his finger sweep against my wet lips

the first verse came out the speakers as edward slivered down my body

I want the moon and the stars

I want the whole nine yards

I want your hands on my hips

I want you kissing my lips

His finger kept running along my lips gently as he softly slipped one in i pulled his head up with my hands as i wanted his lips on mine he smiled at me as i licking his bottom lip , he plunged a finger inside me causing me to moan out into his mouth.

I want the moon and the stars

I want the whole nine yards

I take off your shirt

You pull up my skirt

He pumped his finger in and out of me faster and faster and i felt my stomach tightening , his thumb started playing with my clit and i knew it wouldn't be long i loved it when he played with my clit and thanks to the questionaire he know knew as well.

But I can't wait forever, boy

He flicked it and pinched at is as i felt my orgasm hit he kept my clit in between his fore finger and thumb as he removed his finger from me , pulling on me as i rode out the orgasm.

And the moon and the stars

And the look in your eyes

Better find it's way, into me

And your skin

On my skin

The bones that we're in

Better slide your way into me

I moved my lips from his as i called his name , feeling his hand pull back up my body i moved my lips to his neck sucking on the spot behind his ear i knew he liked he moaned out as my tongue ran from his jaw to his ear pulling it in to my mouth and sucking on it i felt his hardness hit my stomach as he pulled his body over me.

I want the moon and the stars

I want the whole nine yards

I want your hands on my waist

There's no need to wait

Both of his hands were now on my hips as he held me to him i felt him brush me with his tip trying to find my entrance as he used my hips as a guide i moaned out his name as i felt his head push in me slightly my walls expanding to allow him entrance my hands ran down his back leaving little scratches as i tried to push him further into me.

I want the dance of the air

Run your hands through my hair

Releasing your breath

As I undress

He groaned out into my shoulder as he pushed a little more into me , i lifted my hips up allowing him to take control but letting him know i wanted more , he pushed in fully and i felt so good to be filled by him , he was big , bigger than i expected him to be but over the years i have come to mould around him he fits me perfectly and i moved me hips as i felt him pull out and push back into me.

But I can't wait forever, boy

My finger nails dug in to him as i felt him leave me before thrusting back in that second he left me i whimpered before moaning of the pleasure of him re - entering me it was a pleasure i was sure should surly be illegal for having it made me want him in places ive never wanted to be touched before.

As he become more urgent with his moves i lifted my self up a little at the waist and hooked my arms around his shoulders threading my hands under neath his arms before ting my hands together holding the top half of our bodys as close as they possible could be the new pull was making his hips grind into me with ever movement.

And the moon and the stars

And the look in your eyes

Better find it's way, into me

And your skin

On my skin

The bones that we're in

Better slide your way into me

Edward was very vocal during sex , love making but he always would kiss or bite me to hold it in till he was close , very close to his own orgasm i loved hearing the pleasure he called out during our sex but i was a little put off moaning out incase he didn't enjoy it why else would he keep quite.

I want the moon and the stars

I want the whole nine yards

I want your hands on my hips

I want you kissing my lips

As his thrust become quicker it was the pass we was going it was almost as if he wasn't pulling out of me at all but ramming into me i knew he was close i could feel his own breathe panting into my neck as i moaned out his name lowly.

I want the moon and the stars

I want the whole nine yards

I take off your shirt

You pull up my skirt

i felt his hand pull down towards were we was met and knew he was about to climax he liked us doing it together so when ever he got close he would play with my clit to hurry along mine.

And the moon and the stars

And the look in your eyes

Better find it's way, into me

And your skin

On my skin

The bones that we're in

Better slide your way into me

"oh god" i screamed as i felt his finger and thumb pinching at my clit as he shifted his hips to a new direction hitting a spot he had only ever hit a few times before , i felt liquid burst through me but he didn't stop his movement he carried on and his finger pressed down on my clit hard causing me to cum again.

"that - it , oh baby" he moaned as my second climax hit as i felt him burst inside of me his finger moved from between my legs coming up to to the side of my head as he thrust in me a few more times before pulling out and rolling over bringing me with him.

And the moon and the stars

And the look in your eyes

Better find it's way, into me

And your skin

On my skin

The bones that we're in

Better slide your way into me

"im so glad you chose to do your homework tonight baby" he said as he peppered my face with kiss;s

"mmmm" i moaned breathlessly after the two climax's i had just received

i waited a few moments before my breathing even out before i looked at him and grinned

"i carnt wait for your" he chuckled as he took my lips in his getting ready for round two.

[ ok so there's bellas first home work session]

ten reviews for this chapter and next chapter will be added

chapters to come

- chapter five - Edwards hw [lemon]

- chapter six - class two

- chapter seven -bella's hw 2 [lemon]


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : i don't own twilight characters or the song

[an- lemony goodness - Edward's point of view ]

chapter five

school of sex - homework one - relax

Edward's Point Of View

kings of leon

sex of fire

and You

Your sex is on fire

And so

Were the words to transpire

Hot as a fever

Rattling bones

I could just taste it

Taste it

The Fire of you

i was nervous as we sat watching the telivison thursday night i handt done my home work and i decided tonight was the night .

we had been intimate but not with my choice as it was said on saturday .

i weny into our bedroom and i placed the cd in the cd player i had chosen then went back in the livingroom she was sat on the coach laughing at something on the teleivision and i wanted so much just to ravish her there.

"bella" i called my voice horse

she looked up and the look in her eyes told me she was happy i smiled knowing she was happy iver soemthing it gave me pleasure to know she was enjoying her self she had been a little withdrawn this week she wasn't happy about the course she had only picked it for me and i knew that , that's why i wanted tonight to be speical for us.

i walked towards her and she moved allowing me to sit next to her as soon as i was sat i grabbed her pulling her onto my lap she was smiloing at me as i lent in and nibbled on her neck she moaned out and the noise sounded like a purring soung so sexy.

we sat there for a while just teasing each other over our clothing suddenly i felt her move towards me wrapping her legs aorund me and sitting facing me instead iof side ways like she had been

my hips moved up connecting with her through her skirt she moaned and i took it as my sign

i leaned up grabbing her ear into my mouth and getle sucking on it as i pulled away i let it go with a pop

and leanied in whispering "homeowrk time baby"

i felt her shiver as i wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up her legs tighty aorunf me as i walked us to our bedroom her lips sucking on my neck

i layed her on the bed then went to the cd player and pressed play grinning as she cloded her eyes and let the words sink into her

Lay where you're laying

Don't make a sound

I know they're watching

they're watching

i took the time she was there to look at her body as i undressed myself i wuickley disregarded my trousers and shirt and leanied over her she had a small skirt on and a white t shirt that was see through letting me know she had gone with out bra today

her eyes opened as i lend forward trailing my hand down her stomach i stopped when it reached the hem of her t-shirt she sat up as i pulled the t-shrit over her head i notice as i pulled it over her head her hips moving trying to lover her skirt i chuckled at her as she pouted when it didn't work.

all the commotion

the Kiddie like play

has people talking

talking

as soon as her top was off she lifted her hips allwoing me to pull her skirt down i licked my lips as soon as i nopitced her nacked wetness facing me fuck she had been naked all night under them thin piece of clothing.

i let my hand trail up to her crotch as she slowly laid back on the bed i diped a finger inside of her and felt her wetness surrond me soaking my finger "god baby your so wet" i said as i pushed my finger in more

she moaned out i pulled my hand out placing my other one on her thigh while i licked my finger i let my other hand go to her clit since saturday and i learnt she loved when i play with her clit i found a technique were i only have to push on her clit with my thumb while pinching the it and she cums straight away

i tried it and it didn't fail as her body arched off the bed as her teeth dug into her lower lip keeping in the moan beggin to be screamed out.

You

Your sex is on fire

as i pulled my hand out i sat facing her watchign her lushios body come down fuck i wanted her so much i loved isabella and i always would i respected her from day one but sometimes her body made me think of things not so respective her bopdy called to me in a way that would sicken people .

i wanted her in ways i would normal find sickening tonight i needed her and i was goig to have her

i roled on to my back next to her and grabbed her by her thighs pulling her ontop of me

The dark of the alley

The break of the day

Ahead while I'm driving

I'm driving

at first she sort of just sat on my chest i lookediun to her eyes and notice them slightly darker than her usual light chocolate colour she was worried

"baby please i want to watch you ride me " i said in a voice that was almost begging

her eyes darkened but to a lighter color telling me she was tunred on she leand down lifting her arse in the arm as she placed her hands on my chest lifting her self up she pushed her self backwards i felt her lips trail over my tip and moaned out as my arms went straight to her thighs gripping her.

she smilied down at me thinking she had control and i decided it was time i shown my sweet bella that even with her on top i was still running this show i thrust her down on me causing a loud moan to leave her mouth i half chuckled half moaned as i felt her lips swollow me up.

Soft lips are open

Them knuckles are pale

Feels like you're dying

You're dying

i loved her pussy it was as if it was moulded just for me i fitted in her perfectly as i slipped in her her lips opened then tightened around me making em feel like soemone had a tight grip on me.

it caused me to climax quicker but it also aloud us to go a few rounds she moaned as she lifted her self back up before droppign back down i allowed her to get a rythem off her own as i watched her beautiful breast bouonce up and down with her pace.

and You

Your sex is on fire

And so

Were the words to transpire

i was getting sweaty as she rode me her hands on my chest her legs bend at the knee her toes touching my calfs as she mixed her rythem with a bouce and a slide she would thrust down on me and then roll her hips allowiung me to hit her g-spot a few times before she would ride me again

the Rythem was exciting for me because she wasn't only pleasure my cock but also her arse was paying attenetion to my balls with out her even trying when she would roll her hips she would interact with them squeezing them then she did something quite shocking her hands moed to my nipples and she pulled them in her fingers twisting them causing my body to arch .

Hot as a fever

Rattling bones

I could just taste it

Taste it

as i lifted up she thrust down on me then bend her back moving herself backwards grabbing hold of her legs giving me a view that sent me over the edge allowing me to squirt my hot cum into her.

But it's not forever

But it's just tonight

Oh we're still the greatest

The greatest

The greatest

i took the new freedom and placed my hand on pussy pushing my whole palm onto her and moving to touch her stomach and back as i let her ride my orgasm out suddenly her body stiffen and she shook as i felt her relase herself on to my wet cock.

You

Your sex is on fire

You

Your sex is on fire

And so

Were the words to transpire

And You

Your sex is on fire

And so

Were the words to transpire

after she finished panting she liftd up and rolled next to me , in minutes we was both curled into one and asleep both smiling at the though of the best sex we had had since the start of the week.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : i don't own twilight characters or the song

[an- ok so i hopefully got more information for what they actual have to do at home on this one .]

You Me At Six

Always Attract

if im keeping you awake

if i am then just say

you can make your own dessions

you can make your own mistakes

i live and let die

all the promises you made

but if you lie another time it will be a lie to late

that night - i slept - on your side - of the bed

sooooo

it was ready when you got - home

were like - noughts - and - crosses

in that - oppasites always attract

and you always have your way

for now its to soon for you to say

will we be always always

chapter six

school of sex - class two - playful

Third person's point of view

New Experience's

after the class all discusses about there home work jane asked each infidual to express how they felt after words , it was agree that rather than do this ever session a record would be kept and handed in like a diary at the end of the ten weeks .

in the diary should be a one to ten ladder on the ladder its expressed how they feel before during and after there experince ,

also they have to discuss there feelings and fears with there lover

jane told them before hand what they home work was for the week each couple had to be playful that all that was expressed jane had already desided they may pick how to be playful they just had to do it ,

she did how ever explain to them that ever person own a playfuls ide and it could be more pleausreabel to bring it out during sexual moments with a trusted lover.

isabella seemed to blush everytime jane mention the word sex it made edward chuckle he had a shit eating grin spread on his lips as he looked over to his parnter looking at her with the blush on her cheecks made edward instantsly hard and he mentally groaned as he remember the weeks activities they had ingaged in there homework had become more than a one lesson for them they had experimented with different songs and both decieded to obey by the guidemce givin to use music all times it did help the relac more.

just as Edward turn to Jane he ntoiced bella grin at him, she knew he was turtned on and the blush on her cheeks shown him she was two.

looks like they would be starting there homework as soon as there door was shut.

Jane explained to some couple that some of the home work may include them needed to go to shops to buy products they wouldn't normal think of doing , alas she had said it was all part of the course , that was something they all got as a bonouce from it ,

learning to be more confident.

after there chat and homework assement the diary was handed out Jane had givin them a sample anf asked them to make there own she explained how a Afour piece of paper would do as long as it help the information she was bothered she understood they had better things to be doing with there time.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : i don't own twilight characters or the song about you know

this has not been beta'd ive decided to have it done once it is all complete

ok so An here i know i have been updating most chapters daily lately but the next few days might not have them as quickly im trying to work on writing ahead so in the future updates will be daily so please bare with me on this i promise it wont be a long break just a few days - thank you

[an- lemony goodness - Bella's point of view ... i wrote chapter ten by msitake at first for this one becuase i was a little confused aboutt he order ... enjoy]

chapter seven

school of sex - homework two - playful

Bella's Point Of View

Sugababes

about you know

Can we bring yesterday

Back around

Cause I know how I feel

About you now

I was dumb I was wrong

I let you down

But I know how I feel

About you now

A New Side To Me

i was nervous as i herd the front door click

this was completely different to what i first imagines when jane told us to be playful .

i decided to be more than playful i nearly laughed out loud with the ireny of the situation

'well bella its too late now hes home' i told my self as i herd his feet come towards our door

i quickly doubel checked everything was laid out right i had the protecter on the bed the sweets on the side and the whipped creme all over me .

check , check doubel check shit the music i thought as i grabbed the remote from the draws kncokcing sweets on myself i chuckled as i relesised it would save him a job

i clicked play jsut as he entered the bedroom

It was easy that night

Should've been strong

Yeah i lied

Nobody get's me like you

i grinned as i seen his jaw nearly hit the floor "hello baby how was work" i asked as he started removing his clothing i giggeld at the rush he seemed to be in to join me i couldnt blame him this was a different side to me i was showing him and i was pretty nervous of his reaction but now i was pleaslt suprised i wastched as he slowly slid his shirt over his shoulder.

his unzipped his pants and as he pulled them down i had to rub my thighs together to try cause to friction tonight was going to be a very long night and i didnt know if i would last wiht out begging him , i supose that could be aprt of it as long as he delivered as well.

Couldn't keep hold of you then

How could I know what you meant

There was nothing to compare too

as soon as he was naked he pounced on the bed "god babe i guess you picked homework tonight" he said as he lent his head down to my breast i felt his tongue flick across my nipple i moaned out as he sucked it into his mouth "god i would of come home at lunch if i knew this was waiting for me" he whsiped as he lifted his head and smirked at me

i smiled as i seen the creme covering his lips i couldnt help myself as i moved my head closer wanting his lips on me i was aching and i needed to know this was real his lips wrapped around mine as we had a gentle yet passionat kiss

"i love you" i whispered as we pulled away

he smirked "good becuase i love you to , im going to prove it as i clean you up with my tongue" he said licking his tongue

I know everything changes

All the cities and faces

But I know how I feel

About you

my head flopped back down on to the pillow as i felt his tongue place swift licks on my body "hmmm sweets if im a goodboy can i have more becuase i plan on eating these quickly there a lot more i want to taste " he said in a voice that was so husky i had to watch his lips move to be sure it was him speaking

"hmmm you can have anything you want " i answered quickly my voice was shaky as i let myself feel the pleaure his tongue was causing my body

he bit my stomach as he went lower and i looked down and noticed he had licked me clean literaly there was no whipped cream left on me

i pouted and he chuckled as he looked at me "i swear baby you can spray it on me later just now let me please you"

i nodded as he spreed my knees with his hand i wanted to let my head lay back and relax by my eyes was glued to him watching his actions as he spread my leags he palced him self in between them

There's a mountain between us

But there's one thing I'm sure of

That I know how I feel

About you

he smirked at me as he moved his head closer to my crotch i felt his finger open me and moaned at the cntact of his skin on mine , god i fucking missed this us being so care free next came his hot mouth i felt him suck on my clit and i had to grab on to the bedding to keep myself from grabbing on to his hair surely id pull it out , i felt liek i wanted to shoove his head right into me god his tongue was amazing he was twirling it around , i felt him endered his finger but he didnt pump me like i thought he was going to , no he spread my lips open wide and entered his tongue into me further

Can we bring yesterday

Back around

Cause I know how I feel

About you now

I was dumb I was wrong

I let you down

But I know how I feel

About you now

"o god edward," i breathed as i felt my stomach tighten "ed, ed im gonna , ugnh im gonna " he pulled away and i was just about to bitch at him when he moved his self so he was at my entrace "you ready baby" he said and i didnt answer

All that it takes

One more chance

Don't let our last kiss

Be our last

Give me tonight and I'll show you

i wrapped my legs around him instead pulling him closer to me wrapping my arms around his neck he pushed into me and before either off us could let the pleasure we was feeling leaving out mouths threw words lips was on mine

he was sucking hard on my bottom lip but his thrust was slow and gently i loved this about us how we could go from making love to having hot sex back to making love it wasnt normal but it was us

I know everything changes

I don't care where it takes us

Cause I know how I feel

About you

as he pulled away from me i decided i wanted to hit a different persistion i moved my hips slightly still keeping the same position verticle just dipping my hips a little i lifted up my ass so he could go in deeper as he re entered me i lifted up to meet him and i felt him hit the spot i was aiming for , god it felt good to have him in me completely

Can we bring yesterday

Back around

Cause I know how I feel

About you now

I was dumb I was wrong

I let you down

But I know how I feel

About you now

"fuck baby" he moaned out as our eyes locked on to each othters he thurst harder in to me and i dug my nails in his back letting him know i was enjoying it , i bit my lip as i felt myself get close his eyes become darker and i knew he him self was near his orgasm i wanted to do this together i wanted us to be truly one

Not a day passed me by

Not a day passed me by

That I don't think about you

And there's no moving on

Cause I know you're the one

And I can't be without you

eyes still locked i moved towards his lips but just before i touched them i whipeed "come with me baby" i felt him shift as my lips assend on his and his body became rigid as i felt us both let go

Can we bring yesterday

Back around

Cause I know how I feel

About you now

I was dumb I was wrong

I let you down

But I know how I feel

About you now

he was panting with his head laid on my breast the breeze of his breathe causing me to shiver as i rested my chin on his head , trying to control my breathing i felt him soft inside of me he slid out of me gently and rolled over next to me pulling me with him with the arm he kept wrapped around me

Can we bring yesterday

Back around

Cause I know how I feel

About you now

I was dumb I was wrong

I let you down

But I know how I feel

About you now

after we stopped panting and our breathing had become normaly again he suddenly started chuckerling

"what" i asked confused

he smiled before replying "your all sticky"

But I know how I feel

About you now

i looked at him and grinned "shower" i said he chuckled before throwing the covers back

Yet I know how I feel

About you now

i jumped off the bed first and dived towards the bathroom giggerling all the way there untill i felt his arms reach around and wrap around my waist "and were do you think your going missy"he purred in my ear

i leaned back into him allowing him to guide me to the bathroom turning around in his arms as he stopped to tirn the shower on i lent up placing a gently kiss on his ear before leaning in to whiper to him

"no were with out you"

ok people - please review this one im pretty happy with it and i know some off you will want edwards asasp but i promise i will update soon i just need a few days to write and plan it all out again but it will be updated soon .


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : i don't own twilight characters or the song this years love

[an- lemony goodness - Edwards's point of view ok so this one has some detials about there family ]

( AN _Also this chapter hasnt been beta'd im going to wait till i have finished this story then have my beta go over it so im sorry for typos or other mistake's.

And i know i said i was talking a break but i wrote this and wanted to upload it becuase i wont be uplaoding anything till monday now - i want to thank Amanda with this one who helped me sort the ideas i had out thank you =] )

chapter eight

school of sex - homework two - a playful side

Edwards's Point Of View

David Grey

This Year's Love Had Better Last

Every dream inside my soul

when you kiss me on that midnight street

sweep me off my feet

this years love had better last

The Heart Of The Star's

i was hoping , no i was praying that tonight went my way i was making my way to the meadow i had already made all the arrangements for tonight . I had been here earlyier and made sure every thing was set up - since i had checked the weather and it was cleared for sun the next few days and no one rarley came here anyway - i had dropped off the blanket i had left .

and i had the bag i had packed was now in my hand , felix a guy who my farthers knows had text to let me know he had droped off bella ,- I had met him on way out and he offered to pick her up since i was running late - that thought alone almost making up for my shitty day almost being the key world but i knew as soon as i had her in my arms i would be calm again . everything would be alright again once i was back with her my other half.i was near the clearing now and i could see bella laying on the blanket with the candles i had left lit i was glad i had left the lighter along with it .i stopped and looked at her watching the candel light reflect off her sking, her lovely smooth skin it pratically sparkled in the light.

i stood taking deep breaths my head was finally clear but i still needed to breath today had gone so slow for me , first off all Bella's mother Mary had called which was always a pleaure - yeah right - her mother who would rather travel the world with her younger toy boy husband.

so after a hour of holding bella cry from her mother telling her that she was a useful child the usual abuse she gave to her daughter her farther then turns up knowing what his wife is like .

After a discussion with him about his life as the cheif of police. I left isabella with Bruce while i went to visit my rents aww the joys it was usuall my parents are both pretty chilled back , with a farther as a Doctor and a mother as a designer i did well growing up they give me my space and i gave them theres we still ahd family days but they never interfiered with my life .

Cathrine my mother was fine today it was Edmund my farther who was the problem he had a problem with my choice of life he didnt agree with anything i had done in my life except marry isabella , he adored her like his daughter but the day i had , had with him i felt like doing a runner with her in toe just to piss the old man off.

i shook my head , thinking about him would only annoy me more and i had a plan for tonight a , good plan that i wouldnt allow him to spoil for me no more than ten feet away lied my beautifl wife and god be damned if i wasnt going to show you how much i truly care about her regardless off others thoughts.

i walked towards her quitely she had her eyes closed i smiled as i noticed the bucket with the champiaon in i would have to thanks felix truly i would .

i watched very careful were i stepped as not to distress her i wantd this to be perfect as i approved her i layed the bag down quitly she still hadnt opened her eyes and i slowly , very slowly as not to make a noise unzipped it and took out the two containers and the cd player i had brought along , i couldnt forget the music especialy not on a homework night.

i had made sure to add the batteries before leaving and the cd was already in placed i tunred it on and allowed the music to i clicked repeat as i knew the song was a very short one but it was the only song i wanted to play her .

This years love had better last

Heaven knows it's high time

I've been waiting on my own, too long

When you hold me like you do

she opened her eyes and jumped up with a start as the much came through the speakers i smiled as she looked at me and grinned , god i loved her smile

It feels so right, oh now

Start to forget how my heart gets torn

When that hurt gets thrown

Feelin' like I can't go on.

she smiled as i wrapped my arms around her her lips went straight to my neck placing gentle kisses on me causing me to smile , she had missed me as much as i had missed her

Turnin' circles time again

Cut like a knife, oh now

If you love me got to know for sure

Cuz' it takes something more this time

i tunred my head allow her more acesses to my neck and noticed the champain glasses stood next to the bucket , i deffiantly owned felix for that one.

Then sweet, sweet lies, oh now

Before I open up my arms and fall losing all control

Every dream inside my soul

When you kiss me on that midnight street

she pulled away and i grinned at her time to start this i thought.

i smiled at her "its my homwork tonight love" i seen her face blush i felt the heat first but then noticed that lovely red tint on her cheeck it looked delious in the candel light

Sweep me off my feet

Singin' ain't this life so sweet?

This years love had better last

This years love had better last

Cuz' whose to worry if our hearts get torn

i could of swore a herd a moan leave her mouth but i wasnt sure weather it was just my imagintaion runnign wild

without speaking i opened the containers one with melted choclate in and another with strawberrys i seen her eyes brighten a little and chuckled

"would you liek to pour the drinks love" i asked as i placed the containers onthe blanket in front of us

'let the games begin' i thought to myself

When that hurt gets thrown

Don't you notice life goes on

Won't you kiss me on that midnight street

Sweep me off my feet

she smiled as she handed me the drink

i noticed what she was wearing , and smiled to my self yes it would be easy to undress you in that good girl bella , good girl

i myself had my black jeans on , nothing underneath with a black polo t-shirt bella had once told me she liked on me

she herself had a loose pink polo t-shirt on with her denuim skirt easy access was good in what i had planned

Singin' ain't this life so sweet

This years love had better last,

i seen her hand reach for the containers and grabbed it shaking my head she looked confused so i chuckled and relised when her forehead started to crease she was getting a little pissed off at me

"were playing a little game first love , playfulness remember , im going to ask you five questions and you ask me five , for each one you anser correct il remove and item of clothing and feed you a strawberry melted same goes for me , each one you answer incorrect ill put back on the clothing ok " i said and she looked excited she had a gleam in her eyes

"shoes and socks count as two ok t-shirt one , trousers one and the last one incase we have to remove an item we have placed back on" i explained she nodded fastly and i was midle scared she would hurt her head at the speed it was moving.

i chuckled as she moved her self to seat facing me i was going to try with hard questions but i wanted this to end quickly so i decided to use really easy ones on things i new she would get , i needed her and watchign ehr eat strawberrys from my figners was going to make it harder to stay in control off things.

"ok ill go first since i know you wanting some of this choclate and strawberry and i wanna see some flesh " she laughed but nodded as i thought of her first question.

This years love had better last,

hmmm something simple yet not to easy , haha got it "ok whats my favourite choclate bar" i smiled , as i knew she knew the answer but i also knew she would have to think about it for a second

her eyes moved around for a few seconds before she smiled brightly "toffee crisp" she said loudly

i smiled as i grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate she grabbed her glass and took a sip before she moved her mouth towards my hand she opened her mouth and i carfully let the strawberry slip through her lips she closed them around my finger and i felt her sucking on strawberry i could feel her tongues swiping along the strawberry not being able to take much more i slipped my fingers from her mouth

she held on to the strawberry and i watched as she gently bit in to it watching the juice of it run down her lips god i wanted to lick it off for her i looked to ehr eyes watching her watch me. she smiled before she finsihed off the object

then she shifted and i removed my shoe's

This years love had better last,

"ok my go" she said smiling "what is my favourite band at the moment" she asked

i smiled as i knew the answer "coldplay" i said and she grinned as she handed me my glass i took a mouthful and smiled as i felt the bubbles tingle my tongue then i watched as she twirled the strawberry in the chocolate container before bringer her hand towards me

i smiled as i opened my mouth and sucked on the tip her fingers poking trying to get me to open wider i grinned and have her to chance to move in more in my mouth licking her lips as she pulled them away

as i finshed the strawberry off and she removed her shoes like me and i smiled at her frown as she glared at my t-shirt

'soon bella soon' i said in my head

This years love had better last,

"ok your question whats my favourite t.v show" i smiled as i knew she would get this one striaght away

she grinned at me as she opened her mouth "buffy the vampire slayer"

i chuckled at her as i feed her the stawberry after she licked it clean including my fingers as i removed my socks

this time it was me glaring at her t-shirt

This years love had better last, whoa

"ok your question mister" she said smiling i grinned at her as she got the thoughtful look in her eyes

"right what was the worse present i have ever been bought" she said and i had to chuckle at that because i remember so well .

"it was a bright green purse and it was sent to you by granmar Swan" she smiled at my answer leaning over to place a kiss on my cheek

she shimmered her skirt down and grinned at me as i gulped seeing her blue boy short she was wearing i watched her ass , as she leaned forward grabbing the strawberry and dipping it into the chocolate and feeding it to me.

This years love had better last.

after i was finsihed - what i rushed because i wanted to see her with less on - i smiled as i realised it was my go "ok whats my favourite item off jewellery" i asked her

as soon as the words left my mouth she grinned at me and grabbed her glass sipping it slowly

after she finished she turned to me and answered "the family cullen crest braclet you have" she said moving her hand to my bracelt

i smiled as i fed her the strawberry watching her lips as she bite in to it and the way she licked the juicd

i removed my t-shirt next grinning at her blush

This years love had better last

"hmm alright" she gulped i smiled at the reaction she closed her eyse and took a deep breathe

i was glad the weather was still warm less this would of be a abd idea but luck was on my side tongiht as the stars was begning to shine and the weather was still warm

"right what's my favourite item of clothing" she said as she opened her eyes and looking into mine

i smiled as i thought over her clothes "the blue blouse you wore to your birthday party" i said and i seen her eyes brighter she thought i didnt notice the little things

'o bella i notice them all baby i really do' i thought to myself

she feed me the strawberry the removed them little boy shorts i gulped as i seen the rear end of her but luckly i couldnt see her crotch due to the darkness it was a blessing less i would of dived on her .

Heaven knows it's high time

i grinned as i looked down and reliesed i only had my jeans to go , hmmm ok i think i need to try make this one a litle harder.

"ok what is my farther's middle name" i asked her she had only been told once the first time she met them and i was ninty nine percent sure she wouldnt remember

she moved closer to me and smiled as her lips went towards my ear i was about to tell her off but she whipered somethign that made me freeze "Anthony" she said

i pulled back quickly looking in her eyes "how the hell did you remeber that one" i asked her

she smiled at me "i remember everything you tell me " i grinned as i liped myself up watching her as i slowly removed my jeans

i grinned as her eyes traveled down my naked body she gasped and before i could say anythign she dived at me

I've been waiting on my own, too long

When you hold me like you do

it feels so right, oh now

She jumped up throwing her arms around my neck as her lips crashed into mine pushing me down back on the blanket with the force of her attack , pushing her closer to me i felt her breast throught her t shirt 'fuck she wasnt wearing a bra'

Start to forget how my heart gets torn

When that hurt gets thrown

Feelin' like I can't go on.

"bella" i groaned out as her lips left mine moving to my kneck

"mmm" she answered i moved my hands up her back slowly rubbing her skin as i got to the bottom of the one item in between us i used to my hands and pulled it up she pulled away and helped me disspose off it

Turnin' circles time again

Cut like a knife, oh now

If you love me got to know for sure

she lifted her self up and smiled at me as she moved beside me on the blanket pushing her self into me , her hand moved down my stomach till she reached my hard penis she wrapped her hand tighly around it tangerling our legs togeather

Cuz' it takes something more this time

Then sweet, sweet lies, oh now

i wrapped my arms around her wasit pulling her to me closly , as she guided me inside off her she moaned out as i entered her her arms moving to wrap around my neck and her mouth licking at my shoulder

i smiled as we slowly began moving as one

Before I open up my arms and fall losing all control

Every dream inside my soul

When you kiss me on that midnight street

Sweep me off my feet

this positison was something we handt done much , but now i was wondering why , yes it was slow but it was passinate it said all them things what little gesture said , it said i love you with all my heart , it told the other one person you was with that you wanted them forever , to me it told me Isabella loved me for me and i hope i was telling her i loved her no mater what .

Singin' ain't this life so sweet?

This years love had better last

This years love had better last

Cuz' whose to worry if our hearts get torn

as i got nearer to my climax i felt her fingers digging in to my neck letting me know in her own way she to was close i leand down and licked her ear before wiishpering "let it go babe cum with me" she moaned out as i felt her juices spill on to me causing me to explode inside her both of us calling each others name in the moment were we truly became one sharing something some people only ever dream of sharing , true love moment with a lover , life partner , ther soul mate

When that hurt gets thrown

Don't you notice life goes on

Won't you kiss me on that midnight street

Sweep me off my feet

after we both panted down from our high whispeing words of love to each other

we seperated but clinged to each others limbs holding us as close as we could get without being sexual connected

Singin' ain't this life so sweet

This years love had better last,

we tunred lieing on our backs gazing at the stars

"look a shooting star " bella said "make a wish"

i chuckled at her as she seemed so exicted

This years love had better last,

i leaned down to her ear whipering "i dont need to i have you right here my love"

This years love had better last,

This years love had better last,

she turned her head to me and smiled " i love you Edward"

This years love had better last, whoa

This years love had better last.

i smiled as i replyed "i love you to baby"

after a quick chaste kiss we both turned gazing at the stars holding each other and feeling the love that was flowing off us both a part of me that she will forever hold my heart !

Ok please review this one it took me a lot longer to sort it out =[ .. but im glad with the end result


End file.
